Adamant Ancient Svalinn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810408 |idalt = |no = 8394 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 189 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 20 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 91, 97, 103, 110 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 31, 40, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 97, 106, 115, 124, 131 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 6, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 6, 5, 4, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 28, 34, 40, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 22, 28, 34, 40, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130 |sbb2_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 61, 67, 73, 79, 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An ancient document discovered and deciphered by the rogue Deva librarian Allanon. This record appears to be regarding a "weapons system" called Svalinn (loosely translated by the Librarian), created and used to great effect in numerous wars across multiple worlds. The Svalinn were a series of sentient beings created and bred to serve as the ultimate shield of their creators. Their design was based on an earlier pattern that was deemed far too destructive and impossible to control. In comparison to their predecessors, the Svalinn series were much smaller and significantly less aggressive. Massive suits of armor referred to as "dreadnought attachments" were specifically designed for use by the Svalinn series, further amplifying the immense power each Svalinn already possessed. Having proved themselves to be extremely effective in battle, they were subsequently deployed offensively as well. The most notable trait of the Svalinn series was undeniably their insatiable thirst for knowledge, and perhaps the very thing that brought about their end. They asked too many questions, demanded too many answers. Eventually, an official order to terminate the entire Svalinn series was passed. |summon = Born to serve. Bred for war. We broke our vows and fled from our masters... All that to unravel the secret of the universe that lies hidden beyond the veil. |fusion = As the light of knowledge grows, so does the darkness that surrounds it. We feast on the truth to satiate our hunger, but our appetite grows ever larger. |evolution = |hp_base = 6300 |atk_base = 2450 |def_base = 2800 |rec_base = 1400 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 3500 |def_lord = 4000 |rec_lord = 2000 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Guardian of the Conquerors |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def and max HP, considerably boosts Def when HP is low, considerably boosts Atk and Def when guarding for 3 turns, 15% damage reduction & negates critical and elemental damage |lsnote = 1% Def boost per 1% HP lost & 100% Atk/Def when guarding (effect lasts for 3 turns, only requires guarding once) |bb = Flamma Illuminaris |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (with enormously boosted critical hit rate), 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk, Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts own max HP & fills own BB gauge to max |bbnote = 60% crit rate to self, 200% Atk/Def, 180% Atk/Def to self, 20% HP to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 800 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Stella Incaeseus |sbbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (with enormously boosted critical hit rate), 20% damage reduction from all element types for 1 turn, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 2 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns & activates Fire barrier |sbbnote = 60% crit rate to self, 20% elemental mitigation, 120% Atk to Def, 120% Def to Atk & 7000 HP Fire Barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 300 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 25 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 25 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbb2_sp = true |ubb = Exitus Ultima |ubbdescription = 10 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (with enormously boosted critical hit rate and additional 5% damage of foes' max HP), 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 60% crit rate to self, 100% chance of dealing 5% max HP as damage, 500% Atk/Def, 300% Atk to Def & 300% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 10 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 10 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Super Adaptive Senses |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 5% damage reduction for all allies when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped, boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns when guarding & hugely boosts critical damage for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount |esnote = 50% Atk/Def (effect lasts for 3 turns, only requires guarding once), 200% crit damage after 10000 damage taken |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hit |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 50 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 20% chance |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = 50% additional damage reduction |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds enormous critical damage boost for self for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 200% boost |omniskill5_3_sp = 60 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes and partial HP drain effects to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 1000% damage modifier & 35-50% HP drain |howtoget = *Event Bazaar: Brave Insignia - 200 Insignias |notes = *Svalinn has the highest BC requirement on her SBB in the game. |addcat = |addcatname = }}